


ZIall Christmas Eve

by ziall_united



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziall_united/pseuds/ziall_united





	ZIall Christmas Eve

               “There, that’s the last of ‘em” Niall said after delicately placing the last ornament on their colourful Christmas tree. Zayn sat idly on the couch, staring not at the tree but at Niall with adoring eyes. His blonde tipped hair was sticking up in different directions; he had let it grow out so his mousy brown roots exceeded the amount of blond on the younger man’s head. His stunningly blue eyes were shining even brighter since they were illuminated by the twinkling Christmas lights, clad in a pair of joggers that hung _very_ low on his hips and one of Zayn’s smallest jumpers; yet it still seemed three sizes too big around his pale, freckled figure.

 After Niall had finished admiring their handiwork, (honestly it was more of Nialls doing than Zayn’s, because from the few times Zayn did decorate the tree he broke three ornaments in the process, and Niall had banned him to the couch)

 Zayn took hold of his husband’s wrist and pulled him down lightly into the adjoining spot on the couch. Niall didn’t have much time to respond because Zayn had begun to pepper his rosy cheeks with light kisses; completely moving Nialls attention from the tall pine across the room. But before Niall had realised,  Zayn’s hands found themselves to the younger boys’ hips and his long fingers danced across his pale sides. The room filled with Niall’s boisterous giggles and (though he’d never admit it) squeals of enjoyment.

 “Zayn! Stop please— I’ll do an-anything” Nialls pleads between fits of laughter only encouraged Zayn’s tickling as it traveled up and down his sides and tummy. Zayn paused and looked up at Niall through his dark eyelashes.

“Anything?” Zayn’s question came out as more of a statement, and from the way Zayn’s eyes darkened almost immediately, Niall knew exactly what he was in for. The only thing he could do was try to hide the smirk on his lips as he was tugged up from his spot on the couch towards the bedroom Zayn and he shared hastily.

An hour  and a few canisters of whipped creme later, Niall and Zayn were tangled, naked under bedsheets and each others legs mumbling sweet nothings to each other.

"Hey Ni?" Zayn asked Niall softly. The Irish-man had his head pillowed on Zayn's chest as he looked up at him with eyes that could convince the prime minister to hand over his job in a second. Zayn had to ask this perfectly without ruining the whole thing too soon.

“You have to let me give you your present tonight,”

“But, Z! Then we won’t have anything to do tomorrow morning” Niall had pulled out his puppy dog eyes and stuck out his lower lip in a full on pout. The exact one he knew Zayn couldn’t say no to.

“Hey, you said you’d do anything! Besides, you act like I only got you one thing,” Zayn argued trying to look upset. Niall let out a frustrated sigh(cute, but frustrated) and slumped down with his arms crossed across his chest. Niall hated the thought of being spoiled, but Zayn loves the his boyfriends eyes crinkle at the sides when Zayn comes home with something Niall wanted, or the small, but very genuine, smile that’s especially for Zayn when he pampers Niall when he's sick, upset, or just tired.

  Zayn untangled himself from Niall and pulled on his boxers. Niall let out an irritated whine at the loss of contact as Zayn walked towards the living room. He crawled under the tree and grabbed a large envelope with Santa Claus wrapping paper and green ribbon. Zayn padded back to the bedroom and saw that niall was dressed in his pyjamas.

"Why the long sleeves?" 

"I was cold" Niall cuddled himself next to Zayn as he settled back into the bed. 

“Zayn I want to give you my present first,” Niall demanded, Zayn fit his arm around Niall's hips and pulled the younger boy onto his boxer-clad lap. Zayn expected him to get up to retrieve the gift but the blonde just cuddled deeper under the darker boys arm. 

“I thought you were going first” Zayn smiled brightly down at the adorable boy meld perfectly to his side.

“I am,” Niall rolled up his left sleeve to reveal a familiar word right above his wrist in dark ink. 

_‘Zayn’_

“I wanted this because Zayn meant beautiful in Arabic and I know it’s soppy but you’re the most beautiful thing in the world to me, Zayn”

It took Zyan a moment to get over the fact that Niall got a tattoo, because he hated needles with a passion, and it was for _him_ too. The older man looked down at Niall with shinning eyes of adoration and a smile so bright he could light up an entire village. 

  Zayn wasn't as good with words out loud (better at writing them down, becasue you could fix them later instead of blurting them out and it sounds horrid) so he did the only thing he thought would fit. He kissed him. He kissed Niall like it was their first, their second, and their last. He kissed him with so much emotion and passion it almost hurt, becuase it should be illegal to be as perfect as Niall is.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Niall put his hand on Zayn’s chest and pulled their lips apart. “What did you get me?”

Zayn grinned and reached over to the evnelope he put on the bedside table. Just by knowing the fact that Niall was excited for his present only made Zayn even more giddy than he already was. Zayn simply held out the paper to the curious blonde,

“Open it”

Niall slowly and carefully peeled open the wrapping paper and opened the envelope. Once he pulled out two tickets and a note in Zayn's careful handwriting, Zayn was practically ready to jump around the room with excitement. He gave Zayn a questioning look as he got up and went back to the kitchen to make them both a cup of tea. He told Niall to read the note first. 

Once Zayn had walked into the a few minutes later, Niall was staring down at the tickets in awe. Zayn set down two mugs on the table, and plopped down next to the pale beauty he gets to call his boyfriend.

“Zayn, y-you’re taking me back to Ireland?” Niall asked incredulously. For a moment Zayn panicked,

“Well I know you haven’t been back since we finished uni and moved here, so I got 'em, I mean I can always exchange it for something else if you like, but I kind of thought it would be a good Idea and I’m serious we can go wherever you want to,” Niall only laughed, and put his hand over Zayn’s mouth to get him to stop talking for a moment

“Z! I’m not mad! I’m actually really excited. I’ve been waiting for an excuse to go back for a while now. Thank you” Zayn smiled brightly, but to Niall’s surprise that wasn’t the end of the gift.

“See, that’s the best part. Not only you and I, of course, but-“

“You didn’t” Niall cut him off mid-sentence, already having a good idea of what his husband was going to say next.

“Also Liam, Louis, and Harry. So you get to show your former roommates your favourite place in the world,” 

"I love you so much, Z" Niall mumbled as he nuzzled his way back into Zayn's side. Zayn encircled his arm around the blond and left a soft kiss to Niall's forehead. Zayn didn't reply to Niall, because with every loving glance and tender kiss he gave the Irishman every day, he didn't need to.


End file.
